Corat Damar, Jr.
Corat "CJ" Damar jr. is the homosexual namesake of his father First Legate Corat Damar. CJ has an avid interest in landscape design and upon graduating university has made it a career. He also has a penchant for cross dressing, taking his sisters dresses and taking pictures of himself. Still in the closet, for all intense and purposes, the family knows he is homosexual but because of his fathers position he has to be careful in the public arena. Background Information His co-mother, Questa, died due to complications of a pregnancy. In 2400, his father married his brother Kegen's ex-girlfriend, Afon. All throughout his childhood, CJ also felt closer with his sisters. He is the most feminine male in the family, but has come into his own. CJ is especially close with his Gweni mother and sister Diori who is known as his 'twin' since they were born on the same day from different mothers. Personal Life Torell Ocett (2399-2400) - CJ met his first boyfriend, Torell Ocett, when Torell was a guard in the Damar home. Torell introduced CJ to 'District 9' which is a Cardassian hub for trannies, cross-dressers and homosexuals! They are no longer in a relationship but maintain friendly contact. Current Spouse(s) Lenaya Xeniff CJ met his first wife, Lenaya Xeniff, through a dating agency, CJ and Natime Damar conducted interviews to find a couple lesbians who were looking to marry for not only children but to hide their homosexuality. Lenaya, along with Etti qualified and was married to CJ. They have three children together. Etti Tobel CJ met his second wife, Etti Tobel, through a dating agency, CJ and Natime Damar conducted interviews to find a couple lesbians who were looking to marry for not only children but to hide their homosexuality. Etti, along with Lenaya qualified and was married. Etti is the masculine of the two and while she may not carry most of the children would like to have some of them. They have one child together and one adopted child between Etti and Benio. Benio Sarex CJ met his life-partner, Benio Sarex, when he was originally a long time friend of the family and shuttle pilot. He is the one CJ has chosen as his life partner. After his marriage to Etti and Lenaya, Benio presented a comb to CJ, signifying their own relationship. Benio has helped mature CJ and is constantly mentoring him to become a better person. In April of 2402, Benio finally came out to this side of the family and his mother has embraced CJ. Children CJ has three children from Lenaya Xeniff including Rhyn Damar, Cayin Damar and Lena Damar. Please see their links for more information. CJ has one child with Etti Tobel named Cora Damar. Please see the link for more information. CJ adopted one child between Etti Tobdel and Benio Sarex named Nalana Damar. Please see the link for more information. Education and Career Upon graduating highschool, CJ enrolled himself in the University of Cardassia to obtain a degree as a Landscape Designer, focusing on the sciences and Botany. CJ graduated in 2402. CJ currently owns a successful landscape design business for the elite and wealthy of Cardassia Prime. 1 Corat Damar, jr. Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation 5 Gweni Damar Category:September Category:2383 Category:All Characters